


So This Dream I Had

by Kenda1L



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Dreams, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Social Media, Texting, implied otayuri, maybe? you decide, or at least they like to think so, otayuri - Freeform, potty mouths ahoy, rating is for language, sometimes he goes too far, victor likes to tease yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenda1L/pseuds/Kenda1L
Summary: Victor has a crazy dream and just has to share it. Yuri is the unfortunate victim. A story told in text messages*.Or: basically just ridiculous amounts of Victor and Yuri snarking at each other; a dream gets shared in there somewhere.*warning: image heavy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a heads up, there are a few images that appear the same but this isn't a mistake; texts have been added and details have been changed (hint: make sure to read the text boxes - sometimes you just have to write something out, even if you never plan to send it.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on Tumblr at [Disasterbek-altin](https://disasterbek-altin.tumblr.com). We can geek out together about these beautiful idiot boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are Consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues directly from the last chapter, so the first image in this one is the same as the last one in the previous chapter. Also, there are conversations with multiple characters and from different POVs than just Yuri's in this one. I'm really hoping it's not too confusing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yuri. Do not do this to someone, people. It's just mean, and then Yuuri will have to yell at you.
> 
>  Come join me on Tumblr at [Disasterbek-altin](https://disasterbek-altin.tumblr.com). We can geek out together about these beautiful idiot boys.
> 
> *NTT DOCOMO : japanese cell phone provider  
> *Билайн : Beeline - Russian/Kazakhstan cell phone provider  
> *Kotyenok: kitten  
> *Pryanichek: gingerbread man (bc our little katsudon is sweet AND a little spicy)  
> *Luchik: Sunbeam, little ray of light (Note: I chose to have Yuuri use a Russian endearment because there aren’t many in Japanese; they don’t really do terms of endearment apparently. Also, Luchik was the name of one of the Sochi Olympic mascots, which I found amusing.)
> 
> Author's head canons:  
> *Yuri specifically chose Beeline as his cell provider because, even though they aren’t the largest provider in Russia, they are the only one that is also a provider in Kazakhstan. And that’s important to him. Victor switched because he’s extra and wants to support his lil skate son in every way possible.
> 
> * Yuri texts as horribly as possibly with Victor because he knows how much it bugs him. Sometimes he forgets though. Meanwhile, Victor texts with full grammar (though this can dissolve when he’s tired or stressed) because he is old, like me lol. He’s slowly getting the hang of texting lingo and etiquette (but he still wants to shove a spelling and grammar book down Yuri’s throat sometimes). Yuuri just wants to know why no one in his life can just be normal for once. Also why he ever introduced Victor to kaomoji.
> 
> *Though this isn’t placed anywhere specific in the timeline, in my mind it takes place a few years in the future when Yuri is 18/19ish. Yuuri has been in Russia for a few years now and has adapted to his crazy, sarcastic little skate family nicely.
> 
> * You can decide whether Otabek’s BF status refers to best friend or boyfriend. No one else really knows the answer to that either, possibly not even Yuri himself.


End file.
